


Food On the Table

by Sour_Idealist



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Double Drabble, Family Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always make sure there's something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food On the Table

The seventeen-year-old trainee stumbles into the kitchen, feet aching, and drops the bags of groceries on the table. One of them topples over, spilling bread and minreau melons across the table, but nonetheless the plump silver bags bring Claire no little satisfaction.

“I’m home!” she calls. Serah pokes her head around the door and grins.

“Hey, food – and you got sausages!”

Claire smiles. “Special treat.”

 

***

 

The seventeen-year-old student slides the door open and glances around. The house is empty, of course; Lightning has the evening shift on Wednesdays. She’s thrown some more gil into the food jar, though. Serah adds grocery shopping to her to-do list for tomorrow – or actually, maybe tonight, since she needs to visit the public library anyway. And if she leaves early, she can say hello to her friends on the way.

Of course, she has to stay there until at least ten if she wants to actually get anything done, which means she has to make sure that there’s something ready to eat in the fridge for whenever Lightning gets home. She ordered out last week, and they can’t afford it again. It’s summer – she can get away with cold soup and a sandwich.


End file.
